The Truth Hurts
by The Purple Gal
Summary: A 19-year-old Mike Schmidt finds out the truth about his past, and what he hears changes him forever. With the help of his three friends and the criminal of the Bite of '87 himself, they take a ride through a tragic mission to help Mike. How will he learn to cope with all the new information he's been given? (( Note: The Purple Guy is known as 'Vincent Rogers' ))
1. Chapter 1 - Mike Schmidt

_**The Truth Hurts… Part I**_

 _*POV = Point of View_

 _ **Chapter 1: Mike Schmidt's POV**_

 _ **~The Purple Gal**_

"Hey, Mike? Do you have a second to talk?"

I perked my head up from my slumber at the sound of my 2nd cousin, Jeremy Fitzgerald's, quiet, British accent.

"Huh?" I mumbled, "Wha – hmm – What is it, Jeremy?" I tried to talk back, but my voice ended up sounding like I was dying.

Jeremy walked into my office with his bright blonde hair framing his face, and his hazel eyes peering softly at me through his black, rectangular-shaped glasses with nervousness.

"Um, we need to tell you something… important," Jeremy whispered slightly.

"Who's 'we?'" I inquired, squinting at Jeremy curiously.

Around the corner, the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment shown his face. His Alexandria's Genesis (violet eyes) and lavender hair shone in the light.

"Vincent?"

"Um… yeah, we were talking, and we've come to the conclusion that, uh…" Jeremy paused, "We've think you should know this, but promise us you won't tell anyone! Not even Fritz!"

I gasped. Fritz was one of my closest friends! Whatever they wanted me to know, it must've been super important…

"Look, I know you're shocked, but here's the thing: he – you know Fritz. He's the type of security guard that would _freak_ if he heard about this! I mean, you know, just don't tell him… yet." Vincent stated. "Let us deliver the news to him, 'kay?" _'_ _He already knows anyway…'_

"O-okay? Uh… what is it you want to tell me?" I sat back in my computer chair, my stomach feeling uneasy from anxiety, and worry…

Vincent took a deep breath, then said, 'You, were the victim of the Bite…"

"You mean, _the_ Bite, don't you?"

"Y-yes, the Bite of '87," Jeremy stuttered.

"You lost your frontal lobe to that animatronic-robot thing, Fredbear, six years ago," Vincent began, "I was suiting someone up in a SpringBonnie suit that day. Your brother and his friends brought you too close to that golden version of Freddy Fazbear. Fritz was there, working the dayshift. Your brother and three of his friends made fun of you and called you names…"

 **~FLASHBACK - November 1987~**

" _Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" a voice asked._

" _It's hilarious," my older brother agreed. "Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!"_

" _No! Please!" I pleaded._

" _Come on guys; let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"_

" _No! I don't want to go!" I kicked and I cried, but they just brought me closer._

" _You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Hahaha!" my brother laughed._

 _I cried for someone to help me, but no one came to save me from these monsters. They were too strong for me._

 _We reached the show stage, where Fredbear and SpringBonnie stood. When all five of us were at the end of the stage, the animatronics stopped telling us jokes and stories, and were instead silent._

" _Why, hello boys." Fredbear said._

" _Hey guys, I think this little man said he wanted to give Fredbear a big kiss!" my brother lied._

 _WHAT?! There was NO WAY I was going up there and getting that close to those wretched old robots!_

" _On three, one…"_

 _My heart pounded inside my chest as they lifted me up closer._

" _Two…"_

" _!" I could only manage to make out a few sounds as I my forehead was resting just outside of Fredbear's mouth._

" _Excuse me boys, you get that poor boy out of there this ins-"_

 _The security guard was cut short as a loud, sickening crunch was heard throughout the whole pizzeria. I could only hear someone yell, "Call 911!" before everything went silent and black._

 **~FLASHBACK ENDS – June 1993~**

I sat there, paralyzed. I felt my eyes water, and I looked away from my comrades, letting the tears run down my face.

"J-J-Jeremy… V-Vincent," I sobbed, "Why…?" I paused, letting more tears fall from my puffy, red, eyes. "Why didn't you tell me the truth from the start? Instead, you _**lied**_ **,** saying I got a concussion!"

"C-calm down Mikey!" Jeremy declared.

" _ **DON'T CALL ME THAT!**_ "

I couldn't believe these people I called my ' _friends_ ' had kept this from me for **SIX** years! I gave them a look before running down the east hall, all the way down to the Kitchen, ignoring the other two calling my name.

I spontaneously flung the metal door open, while a young blonde man in a golden brown tuxedo stared at me, emotionless.

Why…?" I panted, "Why would you do this to me? Why did you have to permanently screw me up the way you did, Fredbear?!"

Fredbear – Golden Freddy – glared at me in awe and confusion, before suddenly realizing what I was talking about.

"Uh, I, uhh…" he spoke, struggling to figure out what to say in return, "Listen, Mikey… I'm sorry... about the Bite. I just, don't know why I tried to speak with you there."

"You **KNOW** why, Goldie!" I cried. "You know…"

After a long pause, Goldie sigh before he spoke again, "I must have been… taken over by one of the five children someone murdered back then…" Goldie looked away in shame and regret. "But the only thing that matters, is the fact that you're alive – thanks to your older brother, John. He died, giving you blood because you lost a lot during the Bite… be thankful he felt bad for you and saved your life. Because without him, you wouldn't be here right now."

Moments passed before I spoke again, "You're right, but you should have fought back the child. It's because of you I'm mentally unstable…"

"Mikey wait-!"

I stormed out of the room, hanging my head low and slumping my way to the dining area. How could these stupid buckets of bolts _and_ my friends keep such a tragic thing from me?


	2. Chapter 2 - The British Guy's POV

_**Chapter 2: Jeremy Fitzgerald's POV**_

 **Hey guys and gals, The Purple Gal here! I'd like to give fnafboss a little thanks for the shout-out (( even though he probably hates me for saying that Fredbear caused the Bite and not Mangle XD )) in his How Not to Die at Freddy's fanfic! And also, be sure to follow for more chapters of The Truth Hurts. There's a lot more to come! Also, starting in this chapter, Vincent is more emotionally sensitive and has more compassion than Rebornica's version of him! I go by RegularPsycho's backstory of him (( the fanfic is called, I'm not Blue, I'm Purple )). Now that that's all out of the way, I hope you enjoy~!**

There we stood, Vincent and me in the left doorway of Mike's office.

"Mike just… ran off," Vincent stated. He sighed, "Schmidt's right, Jeremy. Why didn't we just tell him the truth from the start instead of keeping it from him for six years?"

I sat down in the chair, furrowing my brow in thought.

"… I don't know," I responded silently. "I think he just was… stressed. Maybe, frustrated because we never told him. I just, don't know, Vincent." I looked down at my hands. "And it's all my fault, too…"

"W-what?! No, Jeremy! It's not your fault! Nothing is!" Vincent yelled. "Well, maybe that pizza dough explosion in the kitchen was, but please! Don't blame yourself for not telling him!"

"Vincent, he ran out _crying!"_

"And? So what if he breaks down over it, it's not your fault! It's hard for him to find out he lost a major part of his brain six years after it happened! Besides, you were the one who called the hospital after he was bit! You and Fritz even carried him onto the ambulance and rode with him the whole way there!" He put his hands on my shoulders, "You even stayed with him and comforted him the whole time he stayed there. And you used your $100.50 paycheck I gave you for your five-night shift at the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to pay off the hospital bills! So why are you blaming yourself, Jeremy?" Vincent shook me a bit, "Why…?"

Vincent looked as if he was about to cry, which was unusual for his nature. He hung his head, taking his hands off my shoulders and turning his back to me. Lifting his head up to the ceiling, he sighed.

"Vincent, I-"

"No, Jeremy… it's fine. I just need some to think," Vincent said, choking up. He walked out of the room and down the left hall.

I placed my hands over my face, tears threatening to leave my eyes.

'Why?' I thought, 'Why did it have to end up this way…?'


	3. Chapter 3 - Grape-Face's POV

_**The Truth Hurts**_

 **Hey guys and gals, this is The Purple Gal speaking! I just wanted to say that my version of Vincent had an abusive family when he was younger and suffers chronic depression (sorry fnafboss!). I'll write about that another day but for now if you want to see what I mean now, check out RegularPsycho's fanfiction story, I'm not Blue, I'm Purple. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3 of The Truth Hurts!**

 _ **Vincent Rogers' POV**_

I departed down the hall, hanging my head with my arms wrapped around my waist for comfort. Tears were streaming down y face by the time I reached Foxy's Pirate Cove. I sat down of the step, resting my forehead in my hands and started to sob.

"Some CEO you are," a familiar voice said. "I've never seen you so depressed before, Vince. What's wrong?"

When I looked up, I saw someone I never expected to see today. It was Fritz Smith, an ex-security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After seeing who it was who spoke to me, I rested my head in my hands again.

"It's nothing, Fritz. I just…" I looked back at Fritz with a slightly panicked look, "I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder this morning!" I lied. "I'm gonna be fine though! I swear!"

Fritz scoffed, moving some of his pitch black hair out of his face with his fingertips. He then peered at me with his forest green eyes (( Vincent be like OH MY GOSH HE'S SO CUTE 8D )).

"I have doubts about that," Fritz said with a wry grin. He sat down next to me, "I know you suffer chronic depression, but you ain't bipolar, that's for sure!"

'So much for being insincere…' I though. "Just, never mind, Fritz. I-it's nothing," I lied, shaking my head and fixing my purple ponytail. "I just need to be alone for now…"

 **(( Author: Said chronically-depressed Grape-Guy.**

 **Vincent: Shut up! I can hear you, ya know!**

 **Me: Here, Grape-Face. Have a snickers. You're not you when you're hungry. ))**

"Well, as a security guard," Fritz said, standing up. "I want to know what's wrong!" he whined, jumping up and down on his toes.

I snapped my head up, immediately scolding Fritz for his whining.

"Smith! Knock it off! You're _**not**_ in 1st grade anymore!" I shouted, standing up (keep in mind they didn't have kindergarten in the sixties because these guards are freaking old!).

Fritz laughed, "There's the CEO I always knew!"

I sighed, shaking my head and walking off to fix a "Celebrate!" poster before stopping and saying, "Go to Schmidt's office. That British kid Jeremy is there and he needs to tell you something."


	4. Chapter 4 - Fritz Smith's POV

_**The Truth Hurts**_

 **Hey guys and gals, it's me, The Purple Gal here! I apologize for the lack of uploading – my teachers have been loading me up with homework the past few days, but I promise I'll (( somehow )) make a schedule for me to follow! Anyways, thank you guys so much for all the follows I've been getting on this story! It's always been a dream of mine to become a professional writer. Also, be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter (and also be sure to tell me what your favourite FNAF security guard/animatronic is)!**

 _ **Fritz Smith POV**_

I walked down the west hall, approaching the door Vincent told me to go to – only to be stopped by a door in my face. I grunted before shouting, "Hey British kid! It's me, Fritz Smith! Can you open the door for me please?"

No reply.

After a long, loud sigh, I thought of a lie to tell because knowing Jeremy, you have to have a great excuse to be let into the office (and saying 'Vincent told me to come here' is not enough). After about a minute, I spoke again, only louder this time, "Jeremy? Can you _please_ open the door? I'm _freezing_ out here!"

"What do you mean you're freezing?! It's like 87 degrees (30 degrees Celsius – pardon the pun) in here!" Jeremy scoffed. "I am NOT opening this door under _ANY_ circumstances – even if you're going to get stuffed in a suit – I am still not opening this door unless there's something that could harm or kill me!"

"What if I'm on the other side if that happens?" I smirked.

"Then I'll open the door you're at now and run!

"What if I'm on both sides?"

"Fritz, are you that stupid?! You can't be in two places at one time!"

"Well, you can, but-"

"Does this really matter anymore? I mean, we're not even following the script the author wrote a month ago…" Jeremy interrupted.

"Y-yeah you're right… ok so anyways…"

I thought about his words for a second.

"Ok then," I smirked, "I guess I'll have to make you open the door then!" I turned to walk down the hall. "By turning off the power!"

Jeremy exploded into a huge belly laugh, "You idiot! You lost the key to the basement when you got fired in '87!" He laughed some more, "Now I wonder… how're ya gonna get down there…?"

I sighed, before an idea popped into my head. I grinned evilly before turning toward the closed metal door.

"Oh Jeremy~?" I sang mischievously, "I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as an ex-security guard by coming in anyway~!"

With that train of thought in the British guy's mind, I grabbed a table from the corner of the hall and eyed the window leading to the office…

 **FINALLY IT'S FINISHED! Anyway, I only assume fnafboss is going to kill me because I bugged him at school today and all last night to update his How Not to Die at Freddy's fanfic, but please, fnafboss, UPDATE YOUR FANFIC I'M KINDA DYING TO READ MORE OVER HERE! Also, please don't forget to follow (if you're not already) and tell me what your favourite FNAF character in the reviews! See y'all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mike's POV again

**The Truth Hurts**

 _ **Mike's POV**_

I heard a loud crash come from the other side of the pizzeria, wondering what Jeremy and Vincent had just done. The three animatronics – now humans – Bonnie, Chica and, yours truly, Freddy Fazbear were up onstage, trying to cheer me up with a few of their original songs.

"~Freddy Fazbear has great pizza! Playing in a band with all his friends! Bonnie, Chica, Foxy too, they want to play with me and you!~" they chanted, "~Freddy Fazbear is so awesome! You can throw a party anytime! Go all day and maybe night! So get a lot of people to invite!~"

They sang and sang for what felt like forever, until finally, the song ended.

"~Freddy Fazbear and his, friends, want to see you again!~"

I clapped, but something about my facial expression told the other three something was wrong.

"Hey, Mikey? Something's wrong," Bonnie noted. "We can see it in your eyes."

Chica nodded in agreement, "Yeah," she affirmed, "You look stressed. Are you feeling okay?"

Freddy sighed, then walked off stage, and placed a hand on my shoulder gently. "Listen, Mikey," he whispered, "Whatever's bothering you, just tell us."

I could have sworn I saw Goldie standing in the hall from the corner of my eye – and I did. He looked scared, like he was afraid of what would happen if I told them what was wrong.

So I was silent.

"Michael, just tell them. It's for the best. Besides, the company already ditched me and broke me for parts," a voice whimpered. I looked to my right, only to see Goldie there, tears forming in my eyes. "…'You're broken. We _are_ still your friends. Do you still believe that?'" He turned away, most likely because he was crying and didn't want anyone to know. "'I'm still here… I will put you back together.' I'm sorry…"

Goldie, I-"

It was at that moment my life flashed before my eyes. All three animatronic human thingies grabbed onto my arms tightly, refusing to let go. I shrieked in horror at what I saw: instead of the fun, friendly eyes that I came to know more than I wanted to, I saw pitch black ones, with white dots where their pupils should've been.

I didn't know what was going on! I hoped I was hallucinating, but when I saw Goldie run down the hall, I knew I wasn't.

"C'mon, Mikey," Chica said in a distorted, robotic voice, "come join the fun!"

"Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy laughed.


	6. Chapter 6 - The British Guy's POV again

_**The Truth Hurts**_

 _ **Jeremy's POV**_

I froze, as I heard my name being called from the dining room. It sounded like Mike!

"Uh, Jeremy?" Fritz addressed, "Did Mike just call your name…?"

For a short second, everything went silent and we all stood, before Goldie came running down the left hall.

"Guys," he panted, "Mike's in danger! The souls of the children came back and are now haunting the animatronics!"

I spit my tea out at Vincent, both out of surprise and his stupidity for killing those children.

"Okay, 1) Jeremy, you have my permission to go cry over the fact you spit out the rest of your tea, _*whispers - British freak*_ and 2) Fredbear… who let you out of the kitchen…?"

"Ugh, listen to me! The 'children' are about to shove Mike in a suit and you," he pointed at me, "You decide to spit your tea everywhere like a broken sprinkler that's been broken for twenty years and you ask how I got out of the kitchen?!"

"Well, yeah, I'm curious…"

"Easy, I opened the door – I too the knob in my hand and twisted it! So you know what, I don't care what the script says – here's a screwdriver, you figure out how to deactivate the animatronics yourselves! Jeez…" With that, Goldie cross to the right side of the room, walked out and slammed the door to the kitchen.

"Well, Fritz… you _were_ our technician back in 87… you do this… and, we'll help!" Vincent handed Fritz the screwdriver and turned to the left door.

By this time, I wanted to smack the two in the side of their heads.

"Um… why the broken window?"

" **OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! MY COUSIN'S IN DANGER! LET'S GO!"** and out the door I went, snatching the screwdriver out of Fritz's hand.

(Randomly switches POV's for this one line: Vincent's POV

'Ah yes – Jeremy Fitzgerald… the adorable British Drama Queen!'

Now back to Jeremy's POV)

I walked back into the room, grabbing Fritz by his wrist, because without him, I'd have no clue what I was doing. Vincent followed suit.

"H-here… follow me…" Vincent said with a reassuring smile.

 **FINALLY! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while – school and Remembrance Day, plus I've been sick with a cold for over a month so I've been sleeping for about 10 hours a day (or anytime I get the chance to). Anyways, I've also posted another story called 'Tomorrow Is Another Day.' It's about Vincent trying to cope with his abusive past, and my view of how FNAF came to be. Thanks for reading!**

 **~The Purple Gal**


	7. Chap 7 - Vince, Mike & Fritz POV (PT I)

**The Truth Hurts**

 **Vincent's POV**

I led the group down the hallway, taking the screwdriver from Jeremy's hand. We arrived, only to see Freddy, Bonnie and Chica surrounding the poor 19-year-old, Mike struggling against their grip.

I looked to my left, only to see an animatronic-formed Foxy leaving the Pirate Cove, the curtains wide open. I sprinted behind him, undoing the screws to his control panel – which was difficult because he was moving – and snapping all the wires to deactivate him. But the other three were dragging Mikey into the backroom.

"Don't just stand there!" I yelled, "Do something!"

Fritz nodded, rushing towards me to grab the screwdriver while I went to wrestle the animatronics off of Mike, before pausing and yelling to Jeremy, "Call 911, Jeremy. We can't do this alone!"

He nodded, running down the hall to my office.

 **Mike's POV**

The police arrived about 5 minutes later along with the ambulance.

As the paramedic disinfected my bleeding shoulder, we were discussing the incident that had just occurred, before he asked, "Just out of curiosity, do you know who got bit by Fredbear in '87?"

My heart stopped and my blood ran cold.

 **Fritz's POV**

I couldn't believe what I heard when I approached Mike.

The paramedic… he mentioned… and Mike just found out that… he was…

 _ **FRITZ'S POV – TO BE CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 8**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Continuation of Fritz's POV

**The Truth Hurts**

 **Jeez, kinda been awhile since I updated this thing, eh? That's probably because of homework, more homework, and did I mention homework? Also because it's that time of the school year I hate the most – Science Fair time. I'm surprised I even have time to update my story now. Anyways, I probably won't update again until after my birthday (February 21** **st** **). My family keeps bothering me asking what I want and such, so I'm sorry if this seems rushed or there are any grammar / spelling issues. I'll try to fix them when I have the time.**

 **Happy Early Valentine's Day!**

 **~ The Purple Gal**

 _ **Fritz's POV**_

 _-6 years prior-_

 _I walked out of my office and into the main show area where I saw a boy – around 13 years of age – being picked on my four other people, all wearing masks of the animatronic characters._

 _I walked over to the kids and saw the poor boy was crying. "Excuse me – please try to be friendlier."_

 _The boy in the Foxy mask looked at me and sigh, "Fine. C'mon kid, let's go play in the arcade."_

 _I smiled and turned to walk back, seeing the CEO – Vincent – suiting someone up in a SpringBonnie suit. "Oh, hey boss! Haven't seen you around in a while!"_

 _He stared at me with an almost frightened expression, "O-oh, yeah, I wasn't feeling well the past few days! Just a head cold, you know… I'm feeling better now though." Vincent said, his Southern accent (did I mention he was from Texas?) strongly showing. He sent the guy out onto into the backstage area, where he'd wait until the next group of kids came in a half hour._

" _Well, that's good," I sighed. He did look a bit pale after all. "Hey Vincent… while you were out sick, did you hear about the five missing children who were murdered? The police can't find their bodies, so they've called it the Missing Children Incident."_

" _R-really? Heh, now who in this sick, twisted world would_ _ **ever**_ _want to kill such innocent little creatures…?" Vincent asked, smiling with gritted teeth._

" _Some sick moron, that's who," I laughed. Vincent laughed nervously, but I shrugged it off. He's probably squeamish about blood and murder. "Anyways, some guy – in this restaurant - lured five children into the backroom while wearing a golden suit and killed all of them. The police aren't sure how, but someone saw the guy come out of THIS VERY RESTAURANT and said that he had purple hair… The police call him the Purple Guy. But of course that can't be you, right? You'd never do something like that, would you now?"_

 _Vincent laughed uncomfortably, "N-no, no! Of course not! I love children! I-if I didn't then why am I working at a children's pizzeria? If s-something like this ever happens again, t-then we'll be closed down, r-right…? Heh…"_

" _Um, yeah. Vincent, are you okay? You seem tense…"_

 _Vincent shot up, "W-what? O-oh yeah, I'm just feeling a bit drowsy. Probably from the pill I took for my cold this morning…"_

" _Oh, okay then! So, back to what I was saying about the Incident-"_

 _I was cut short by a sigh from Vincent, "Fritz, I'm gonna be honest here…" He drug me away from all the children and parents before lowering his voice and saying with a grin, "I murdered those children."_

 _My jaw dropped in shock and terror as Vincent – the Purple Guy and killer himself – stepped away from me with a giant, mischievous grin on his face, placing a hand on his hip._

" _V-Vincent… please tell me you're joking! You'd never do something like that! I know you!"_

 _Vincent silently – but evilly – laughed, looking at me with an expression I had never saw before, "I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did…" All of a sudden, Vincent's smile disappeared as he stared at something behind me with wide eyes, almost as if he was scared, "U-Um… Fritz, look behind you…"_

 _I turned around, only to see the same boy that was being picked on earlier being picked up and held right in front of Fredbear's mouth._

 _I walked over there with a scowl of my face, yelling, "Hey! You get that poor boy out of there this ins-"_

 _A sickening crunch was heard all throughout the pizzeria, and I think I heard a British guy gasp from inside the office. I stared at the boys with an expression that could only be described as half disgusted from all the blood and half flustered at the boys._

" _Jeremy! Call 911!" I heard Vincent shout. Then, I recognized one of the boys. It was someone of the Schmidt family… I narrowed my eyes and glared down at him._

" _John Schmidt…"_

" _Wait…" John's eyes widened. "Fritz?! Oh god, I'm in trouble now…" he muttered._

" _You're right you're in trouble!" I pinched John by his earlobe and dragged him towards the office to Jeremy. "Just wait till Jeremy and you're parents hear about this!"  
_

_As the paramedics came and put the injured teen on the stretcher, Jeremy was next to me, scolding John for his actions. Then, I wondered, 'Is he going to be alright? Is he going to die…?' The paramedics put an oxygen mask on his face and wheeled him out to ty ambulance to be taken to the ER._

 _A paramedic walked up to us and asked, "Can one of you explain what happened?"_

 _Jeremy stopped yelling, and we all looked at each other before I took a deep breath and responded, "His older brother and his friend decided it would be funny to bring him close to Fredbear and they brought him too close – Fredbear bit off what looked like part of his head or brain for that matter."_

" _And his name is…?"_

 _Michael Schmidt – he's my cousin." Jeremy answered._

 **Well that didn't take me an hour to write. I hope you enjoyed and sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes!**


	9. Author's Note

**The Truth Hurts – Author's Note**

Hello, hello, everyone! I apologise for the lack of updates – I've misplaced my book with all the chapters of the story in it and can't seem to find it. I hope it will turn up soon!

Also I hope everyone is enjoying their summer (for those still in school), or winter if you're in the Southern hemisphere! It's been rather cold up here in the Canadian Maritimes so I haven't got out swimming very much. It's hard to believe that summer is almost over and soon we'll all be sitting in school chairs listening to boring lessons and doing tests.

Before I go, I'd like to wish Fritz Smith a happy 30th birthday (23 August)! You, sir, getting old! (That was just me teasing him – that's actually still young!)

Like I said, I hope my book will turn up soon!

Thanks for reading!

~The Purple Gal


	10. Chapter 9 - The British Dude

**The Truth Hurts**

 **I have finally found my book!**

 **I don't really have anything to say other than happy 1-day early Thanksgiving! For the Canadians, at least. Tomorrow is our Thanksgiving and my family has been making lots of pumpkin pies for the occasion!**

 **Also, in this chapter, Jeremy is going to skip the word 'the' n a sentence. So instead of "at** _ **the**_ **hospital", it's going to be "at hospital", as that's how many British people speak. I'm sure all that was boring… Now, on to the story!**

 **Jeremy's POV**

 _Date – Wednesday, 11 November 1987_

 _We arrived at hospital Michael was rushed to the emergency room. I rang (phoned) Vincent, and he was at the hospital within seconds._

 _After around 12 hours, Michael was out of surgery, in a room of his own. The doctors delivered both good and bad news, the good news being that he was in a coma, and he might not wake up for a week at the most. How is that good? I'm not so sure; maybe it was because they had an idea of when he would wake up and it wasn't too long. But the bad news was that someone would've had to donate some blood that was is type. Apparently they had ran out. But how does a hospital run out of type B blood?!_

 _That's when we all went quiet. John said that since he did this he would gratefully give them his blood since he had the blood type they needed. Unfortunately, they had stated that in order for Mike to live, he would have to die from blood loss._

 _What John did for Michael that Saturday will stay with me and our family for a life-time. I couldn't believe he would do that. But it was a very generous thing to do. It goes beyond generous, actually. I can't think of any words to describe how incredible that was. But of course, we will miss John. And I know, obviously, dying isn't a good thing, but the way he did – for someone else – is just something I cannot put into words._

 _Anyways, when Fritz, Vincent, John and I entered that room, Michael had an oxygen mask over his face. He had three doctors at his side, injecting some 80s grade pain killers into him though IV tubes._

 _Time skip_

 _Date – Sunday, 15 November 1987_

 _Michael had finally woken up around 3:00 PM._

" _Well… good morning, Michael!" I whispered._

" _W-where am I…?" Michael asked drowsily._

" _You're in the hospital. You'll be okay though," Fritz comforted. "You've been unconscious for 4 days. Do you remember who we are?"_

 _Michael looked around, before placing a hand on his forehead with a look of pain on his face, "Jeremy… and Fritz…" he mumbled, "Why am I here?"_

 _I took a deep breath before speaking, hoping that this would convince him, "You were at Fazbear's Pizza and you fell off the show stage when Toy Bonnie brought you on so you could sing with the band. You ended up splitting your head open… sounds gross, doesn't it?"_

 _Mike nodded, then a person dressed in purple entered the room. I shot a glare at this new figure._

" _Wait… Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?!" Mike shouted. I told him to quiet down before he continued, "You mean that place with animatronics?"_

 _Vincent nodded, handing Michael his favourite Fredbear plushy he got for his 12_ _th_ _birthday._

" _Thanks Mr. Afton!" Mike said._

 _(A/N: Vincent's real name is William Afton, but he changed it to Vincent Rogers after he moved in with Fritz so he wouldn't have to remember that he came from an abusive family that hated him so much. It's kind of difficult to explain…)_

 _Vincent smiled and waved at Mike, "No problem, kid!"_

 _ **~ June 1993 – Modern day ~**_


	11. Chapter 10 - Goldie's POV

**The Truth Hurts**

 **Goldie's POV**

I walked into the pizzeria and saw Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy all sitting on the stage, looking depressed before seeing me and looking terrified.

"Guys, listen: I know what I did was bad, but-"

"You hurt an innocent child who did nothing to you!" Chica scolded.

"I know… and that's what I'm here to talk to you about." I looked down at my feet, "Mikey's already forgiven me… or at least, he's tried to, and just 'cuz I hurt him and nearly killed him," I looked up at the four, "That doesn't mean that you guys have to hate me! I mean, before Mike got fired from the night watchman spot, what did you guys attempt to do?!"

I waited for an answer but instead got silence.

"Any one?"

Foxy raised his hooked hand, "we, um, tried to make friends with the lad."

"Exactly, and how did that turn out for you? Not so well, huh? He _survived_ all five nights and even Saturday. How do I know this? Because I know everything that goes on in this pizzeria. I know it all, so I'm not going to listen to any of your complaints about not making a new 'friend' or whatever, when really you guys were to stupid to realize that he is _**NOT**_ an endoskeleton; you were just going to crush him to death." I looked at Bonnie, "And **you** …"

Bonnie perked up, "Huh?!"

I placed my arms behind my back and slowly stepped forward a couple steps, "You were in the backstage area a lot, weren't you?"

"Y-yes, sir…!"

I stomped my foot as I halted, placing my hands on my hips, "Did you not notice the endoskeleton that was right out in the open?! It was right in front of your **FACE**! How could you not see that?!"

"Um…"

"Because you were too focused on 'making Mike your friend', and you guys are telling _**ME**_ not to hurt him?!" I sighed, "You guys make no sense… You're all screwed up in the head and it seems _**I'M**_ the only logical one here…"

I started to walk away, back into the kitchen.

Freddy spoke up, "Goldie, wait I-"

I put my hand out by my face so my palm was facing them. "You don't need to say anything, Freddy… I've had it with your nonsense."

And with that said, I walked back into the kitchen, never to be seen again.

Well, at least, not for a while…

 **I am so sorry for the long hiatus! I've just been doing tons of schoolwork and such; I've also been reading more fanfiction to get some inspiration. Anyways, I hope you guys had a great holiday!**

 **(also, Jeremy is now my senpai XD)**

 **Happy Chinese New Year!**

 **~The Purple Gal**


End file.
